gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
NRX-0015-HC Gundam Ashtaron Hermit Crab
|image=Nrx-0015-hc.jpg;MS Mode Nrx-0015-hc-ma.jpg;MA Mode 123 NRX-0015-HC Gundam Ashtaron Hermit Crab (from After War Gundam X);Video |transformable=Yes |production=Custom |usage=Assault |environment=Space |type=Suit |OfficialName=Gundam Ashtaron Hermit Crab ガンダムアシュタロン・ハーミットクラブ |designation=NRX-0015-HC |archetype=NRX-0015 Gundam Ashtaron |first=September, 0015 |last=September, 0015 |era=After War |mechdesigner=Junya Ishigaki |series=After War Gundam X, |manufacturer=United Nations Earth;New United Nations Earth |operator=United Nations Earth;New United Nations Earth |pilot=Olba Frost |headheight=19.5 |emptyweight=12.8 |powerplant=Ultracompact fusion reactor |paccommodation=Pilot only~in standard cockpit in torso |armaments=2 x Gigantic Scissor -2 x Scissor Beam Cannon Beam Saber 2 x Machine Cannon |optionalFixedArmaments=Satellite Launcher |optionalEquipments=Booster~for MA mode }}The NRX-0015-HC Gundam Ashtaron Hermit Crab is a transformable Mobile Suit which appears in the second half of the series After War Gundam X. Technology & Combat Characteristics An improved version of the original NRX-0015 Gundam Ashtaron, the most outstanding change of the NRX-0015-HC Gundam Astharon Hermit Crab over the original suit was the enlarged backpack, which nearly enveloped the whole body of the MS when in Mobile Armor mode. This huge backpack grants improved speed, allowing the Gundam Astharon Hermit Crab to outrun the GS-9900 G-Falcon. Although intended for space-use, the suit can operate in the atmosphere without any issues. The Gundam Astharon Hermit Crab retained the original's machine cannons and beam saber, but replaced the atomic scissors with the larger and more destructive gigantic scissors, which are also armed with a beam cannon each. The most powerful armament of the suit was an optional Satellite Launcher. Deployed when in MA mode, the Satellite Launcher was mounted atop and operated by Olba Frost's older brother's NRX-0013-CB Gundam Virsago Chest Break. When in this form, the Gundam Ashtaron Hermit Crab worked as a turret while the Gundam Virsago Chest Break collected the energy from the lunar station. The Satellite Launcher's firepower was comparable to the Twin Satellite Cannons of the GX-9901-DX Gundam Double X. Armaments ;*Gigantic Scissor :;*Scissor Beam Cannon ;*Beam Saber ;*Machine Cannon ;*Satellite Launcher Special Equipment & Features ;*Booster History Following the theft of the newly built Gundam Double X at Zonder Epta, as well as the impending start of a new war between the New United Nations Earth and the Space Revolutionary Army, the Gundams of the Frost brothers were outdated and thus upgraded into newer and more powerful versions. The Gundam Ashtaron Hermit Crab had its combat debut in space, when the Frost brothers and a large space force of the New UNE attacked Garrod Ran, Tiffa Adill and Pala Sys to capture them. During the battle, Olba was able to capture the GS-9900 G-Falcon and threatened to kill its pilot Pala, forcing Garrod to surrender. The three prisoners however soon escape but are chased by the Frost brothers in their Gundams, together with a squadron of NRX-018-2 Daughtress Neo. During the battle, Garrod is nearly defeated, but luckily his friends from the Freeden help him and chase away the Frosts. Some times later, the two brothers use their Gundams to kill a bunch of senior officers of the New UNE, who are pushing for peace with the colonies, thus making way for the war the brothers want. Soon the 8th Space War breaks out, during which the Frost brothers in their Gundams fight against the SRA forces in space, with both sides planning to capture the lunar base on the moon. During the battle, the brothers fight against SRA ace pilot Lancerow Dawell in his RMS-019R Crouda Lancerow Custom and nearly kill him, when suddenly the Vulture group of Jamil Neate arrives and intervenes in the battle. This leads to another battle between the Gundams of the Frost brothers and Garrod's Gundam Double X, during which the brothers reveal their plans to Garrod. During the battle Olba is several time able to grapple the Double X with his Ashtaron HC but Garrod escapes every time. While they fight, Tiffa is able to contact D.O.M.E. on the moon, who guides the leaders of all forces to him, using the FX-9900-D G-Bit D.O.M.E. units. The Frost brothers however are successfully able to fend of the Bit Mobile Suits and while the leaders of all parties are heading to D.O.M.E., the brothers are able to take over control of the Satellite System. The Frost's Gundams then deployed the Satellite Launcher and when the ships of the leaders of the New UNE and SRA appear from the lunar base, the brothers destroy them. Before they are able to fire the Satellite Launcher on the two fighting armies, Garrod attacks them. After a short battle, the UNE Gundams again deployed the Satellite Launcher and receive the microwave beam from the lunar base. Garrod however takes control of the beam and charges his own satellite cannons. Both parties fire at each other with their respective cannons, causing a large explosion that not only destroys the lunar base but also all three Gundams. Gallery nrx-0015-hc-backpack.jpg|Backpack Nrx-0015-hc-satellitelauncher.jpg|Satellite Launcher (combined with Gundam Virsago Chest Break) Nrx-0015hc_p01_SDGundamOnline.jpg|SD Gundam Ashtaron Hermit Crab as featured in SD Gundam Online Nrx-0015hc_p02_GundamWar.jpg|Gundam Ashtaron Hermit Crab as featured in Gundam War card game Nrx-0015hc_p03_GundamConquest.jpg|Gundam Ashtaron Hermit Crab as featured in Gundam Conquest mobile phone game Nrx-0015hc_p04_GundamPerfectFileCover.jpg|Gundam Ashtaron Hermit Crab as featured on the cover of Gundam Perfect File (Vol. 176; 2015) ashtaron hermitcrab.jpg|Gundam Ashtaron Hermit Crab (from Gundam Perfect File) ms_modal_unit_gx_06.png|As seen on the game Gundam Diorama Front 3rd. Gundams-AkLWn9X.jpg|Satellite Launcher charged Gundams-DZqbr1X.png|Confronting Double X with Virsago Chest Break Gundams-PYUCwL1.jpg|Transporting Virsago Chest Break Gundams-SDc0Iol.jpg|Satellite Launcher Gundams-DxI6Wdw.jpg|Destroyed with Virsago Chest Break Notes and Trivia Reference Nrx-0015_nrx-0015hc_GundamPerfectFile.jpg|Gundam Ashtaron (left) and Gundam Ashtaron Hermit Crab (right): information from Gundma Perfect File External links *NRX-0015-HC Gundam Ashtaron Hermit Crab on MAHQ ja:NRX-0015-HC ガンダムアシュタロン・ハーミットクラブ